In the conventional phase calibration method of the laser projector, a light sensor in front of the laser projector is required, and the light sensor is connected to an oscilloscope. Then the phases of the phosphor wheel and the color wheel are adjusted manually, and the optimized phases of the phosphor wheel and the color wheel are determined according to the waveform shape shown on the oscilloscope.
Therefore, the conventional phase calibration method of the laser projector requires not only labor but also greater consumption costs of time and devices. Furthermore, the determination of the optimized phases of the phosphor wheel and the color wheel according to the waveform makes it difficult to improve the precision of the phase calibration.